


A Most Potent Elixir

by DessertRose



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: F/M, Forced Orgasm, Magic, Nipple Licking, Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DessertRose/pseuds/DessertRose
Summary: Jafar decides to teach the willful princess, Jasmine, a lesson after she declares that she is no prize to be won.
Relationships: Jafar/Jasmine (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 127





	A Most Potent Elixir

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to the Disney corporation

Jafar hurried down the palace corridor leading from the throne room to the solarium, the moonlight bright enough outside to keep him hidden in the shadows. Earlier that afternoon, the princess had declared that she was no prize to be won and that flash of arrogance had set Jafar’s terrible mind to work. Before supper, he had slipped a potent elixir into Jasmine’s drink that would make her more willing to listen to reason.

He entered the solarium and quietly locked the door behind him, smirking as he spied the princess dancing alone in front of a tall mirror. She looked particularly radiant as she spun through the intricate motions, her long hair unbound and flowing freely down her back. She wore a black silk top with red sheer sleeves and a matching skirt that was cut high, exposing her smooth thighs.

Lust coiled in his belly as he stared at the graceful young woman. This was how she would dance for her future husband on her wedding night; how she would dance for him every night once she became his wife.

He gently tapped the end of his snake staff on the ground and within seconds his magic activated the elixir’s spell. A soft gasp escaped Jasmine’s parted lips moments later and her dance began to change. She swung her hips in wider circles, flexing her toned stomach in deliciously sinful ways.

As she continued to dance, he saw her begin to tremble. Her nipples hardened, straining against the skimpy top. He knew then that the elixir was working its erotic magic, making Jasmine’s supple body fill with lust. 

“Perfect,” he said out loud, his low voice rumbling through the vast chamber.

Jasmine instantly stopped dancing at the sound of his voice and her long hair whirled around her as she looked toward where he stood.

“Jafar,” she whispered, blushing and taking a step back. She pulled the edge of her skirt closed, trying to cover her legs. “What are you doing here? This is my private rehearsal time.”

“A thousand apologies, princess,” he answered, bowing low. “But I came to see if you needed any of my sleeping elixir. You seemed most distraught this afternoon. All this talk of marriage and courtship is clearly causing you a great deal of distress.”

Jasmine shook her head, still blushing furiously as she took another step back. Jafar licked his lips as he stared at the beautiful princess. He then allowed his gaze to drift across her body.

“You look positively ravishing, my dear,” he purred.

Jasmine’s dark eyes grew wide at the audacity of his statement, but Jafar merely grinned and tapped the staff on the ground to intensify his spell. A soft moan then escaped Jasmine’s lips and her hands drifted slowly down across her bare abdomen of their own accord.

Her luscious body was beginning to yearn for touch, and his mouth watered at the sight of her breasts heaving with her quickened breath.

“Are you sure you are quite well, princess?” Jafar asked politely. The sound of his voice made her hands flinch away from stroking her stomach.

“Yes,” Jasmine said, her voice breathy with desire. She cleared her throat and stood up straighter. “I’m quite well. Thank you for your concern, Jafar, and thank you for complimenting my dancing attire. However, it is improper for any man to see me this way before my wedding. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I must return to my chambers.”

As she began to walk past him, Jafar moved forward swiftly and wrapped one arm around her waist. His free hand then slid around her throat, stroking his thumb down her silken skin until he found her pulse. Her heart was pounding.

“I’m afraid I can’t let you leave in such a condition,” he explained, his lips barely touching her ear as he inhaled the scent of her perfume. He held her more tightly against him, enjoying the way her firm ass fit against his rapidly hardening manhood. “Your heart rate is elevated and your skin is quite flushed.”

Jasmine froze with shock as his arm around her waist relaxed and his hand slipped beneath her skirt.

“Jafar, stop,” she whispered helplessly as his other hand tightened around her throat, pinning her back against his chest. His fingers glided lower until they found her deliciously wet pussy. She gasped, throwing her head back against his shoulder. “Please, let me go.”

He leaned down and nibbled on her dainty earlobe, grinning has he ran his middle finger against her swollen clit. Jasmine’s quiet protest morphed into a whimper of need. He could tell the princess was within seconds of climaxing, with barely a touch of his hands.

“I assure you; this is the only remedy for your condition, princess,” he purred, enjoying the way she moaned with helpless pleasure in his grasp. “Give in to me.”

“No,” Jasmine pleaded, flinching as he rubbed her clit harder and kissed the side of her throat. “Stop, this isn’t right.”

Her protests suddenly gave way to a sharp cry of pleasure as an orgasm ripped through her beautiful body.

“No need to thank me, princess,” Jafar said, groaning with delight as he slipped on finger lower into her virgin pussy. Her honey flowed freely down his fingers, allowing him to slide a second finger in deeper. “I will take what is mine soon enough.”

Still trembling from the intensity of her orgasm, Jasmine slumped against Jafar’s chest and he forced her down onto her knees.

“Let me go,” Jasmine whimpered, tears in her eyes as he knelt beside her and gripped her wrists hard enough to bruise. “Please, you’re hurting me.”

Quick as a snake, Jafar darted forward and pressed his lips against hers with ferocious need. Jasmine’s soft lips were no match for his practiced tongue as he forced it into her mouth, making her moan as the elixir once again took hold of her body.

He took his time with the kiss, enjoying the way her tongue submitted sweetly his own. As another gasp of desire escaped Jasmine’s throat, Jafar used one hand to rip off her silky top. The princess struggled, but it was too late. The weight of Jafar’s body atop hers kept her still, his wicked tongue trapping her scream of protest between their lips.

The moment Jafar released the princess from his kiss, he used the material to bind her delicate wrists together.

He stopped for a moment, stunned at the sight of her perfect, naked, breasts. “Such beauty,” he whispered, taking them both in his hands. “I am honored to be the first man to taste you.” He then leaned down and took her right breast in his mouth, dragging his tongue along her pert nipple.

Jasmine went stiff with shock as he moaned, reveling in the way her young skin responded. He took his time, alternated licking and biting her tender nipples.

“Help me!” Jasmine suddenly screamed, as he moved lower to lick the space between her tits. She jerked away, rolling out from beneath him, and tried to rise to her feet.

Jafar growled and immediately pinned the impetuous girl to the floor beneath him, throwing one hand across her mouth.

He waited for a few moments, panting with lust as Jasmine squirmed half naked beneath him, until it was clear that no one had heard her cry for help.

“No one can save you now, Jasmine,” he murmured as he tore off the edge of his robe and turned it into a gag. He forced it between her delicious lips, relishing the rage he saw in her brown eyes. “You are mine to do with as I please.”

He made quick work of removing her skirt and spread her long legs wide, probing at her dripping wet pussy and shoving three fingers past her hymen.

Jasmine cried out with pain and Jafar chuckled with dark satisfaction.

“Let this be a lesson,” he said, removing his fingers. “Even if you were to become sultana of this land, you will always be my inferior. Nothing more than a beautiful whore. A body like yours was made for pleasure houses, pussycat, not throne rooms.”

He groped her breasts again for a few moments, watching the rage burn in Jasmine’s eyes even as her body quickened with pleasure. When he felt her hips buck, he allowed his member to slide free from the front flap of his robes. “Still, I cannot deny that your beauty is most appealing. Submit to me, become my bride, and I will allow you to bear my sons.”

He then thrust into her hard, making Jasmine scream against her gag. Tears slipped from her eyes as Jafar pounded into her impossibly tight sheath, every motion driving him deeper. Her tears soon stopped flowing as the elixir did its work, turning her pain into pleasure as Jafar took his revenge.

He moaned, enjoying the view as the once-willful princess bound and writhing with desire. She arched her back, giving her breasts once more to his wicked tongue, and succumbed to a second orgasm. Her pussy flexed around him, driving him wild.

“Defy me,” he growled as he thrust faster. “And I will make you my slave.”

He grunted, sliding into Jasmine one last time as he came. His orgasm was more satisfying than any he had before; a combination of his victory and the pleasure of Jasmine’s perfect body.

“I hope you will consider my offer carefully, princess,” he said, before rising to his feet. He walked over to collect his snake staff, enjoying the view as the naked girl scrambled to remove her gag and cover herself with her discarded skirt.

“I will never marry you,” she vowed, tears spilling down her beautiful face. “I would rather die than let you touch me again.”

Jafar sneered as he saw the flush spread across her cheeks. “You and I both know that is a lie,” he said, tapping his snake staff on the ground once more. “Consider this my parting gift.”

His magic activated the elixir for the final time and Jasmine fell backwards, trembling, as a third orgasm tore through her body. Jafar walked over and cut the silk binding her wrists using the teeth of his staff. He then rubbed the cold metal against her satisfied clit, forcing another wave of pleasure to crash over the proud princess.

Jasmine glared up at him with disgust, even as her tight stomach flexed with each clenching of her pelvic muscles.

“I hope you enjoyed this little lesson, Jasmine,” he taunted, leering down at her. “Remember to speak to me with more respect or else my elixir might find its way into your wine glass once more.”

“You’re despicable,” Jasmine snarled as he showed off the vial of potion. “I swear, you won’t get away with this.”

Jafar merely chuckled as he leaned down, staring into her eyes. “I’m afraid I already have, my dear. Temporary memory loss is one of the most delightful side effects of my elixir. By dawn, I will be the only one to remember this delicious encounter.”

He clicked his fingers and Jasmine’s eyes instantly closed, falling into a deep sleep. He pulled her into his arms and carried her back to her chambers using the servant’s staircase, pleased that he had had the foresight to give her chamber maid the evening off.

He entered her chambers without disturbing her slumbering tiger and closed the door to her bedroom silently. He then climbed onto her bed and pulled her down beneath him, kissing his way across every inch of her body.

Jasmine whimpered in her sleep and her legs parted slightly, her pussy still slick from their earlier encounter. Jafar groaned at the sight and savored her lips one last time as he slid into her again, taking his time as the elixir’s magic kept Jasmine fast asleep.

Her lovely face was peaceful, her hair a dark curtain around her body, and he imagined the day when she would submit to him willingly as his sultana. The thought of her submission sent Jafar over the edge and he held onto her smooth hips, riding out his strongest orgasm of the night.

“Sleep well, princess,” he murmured as he eventually pulled out. He stroked the hair back from her face, pleased by the way she leaned into his touch and moaned his name softly under her breath. “Until next time.”


End file.
